


what you do to me, no one knows

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “Fuck,” Kalim rasps, voice rumbling deep from his chest, he sounds just as desperate as Jamil feels. “Jamil you taste so good, so delicious.”
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	what you do to me, no one knows

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et51PwPWFX0) taken from no one knows by queens of the stone age
> 
> a request off curisoscate!! i hoep u enjoy!!!!!!

Jamil stares out at the other people milling about the decorative garden they were standing in, frowning, lips settled into a thin line. They, well Kalim was, wherever he went Jamil followed, had been invited to some rich politician's son party and Kalim had said yes almost straight away. Kalim was always eager to have a good time and it was rare for him to say no to parties like these. Which meant Jamil was forced to attend these parties with him, despite how much he hated them. It was his job to make sure Kalim was safe and just because the alpha seen these people as _his_ friend, it didn’t mean the sentiment went both ways. 

_Jamil was proof of_ _that_.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he side-eyed Kalim, who was standing next to him, enthusiastically chattering away to a group of people, blissfully unaware of Jamil’s discomfort, _which was nothing_ _new,_ Jamil thought darkly. The omega tugged at the new outfit Kalim had bought him to wear for the party, as a way to distract himself, grimacing at the way the cool silk glided against his skin. He still wasn’t used to wearing expensive clothes like this, clothes that probably cost more than what Jamil’s parents made in the entire year, but Kalim had insisted, said he didn’t want Jamil to feel like he stuck out, that he wanted the omega to be comfortable and actually enjoy himself at a party for once.

While Kalim’s intentions were well placed they had the opposite effect, _which was nothing_ _new._

" Ahhh !” Kalim squealed from his side, loud voice breaking through Jamil’s own thoughts. Jamil turned his head, just in time to see Kalim  oogle at a tray of hors d'oeuvres offered to him, hand hovering, still deciding which one to pick. “They all look so good, I don’t know which one I want!” 

“Kalim,” Jamil interrupted, voice firm, that left no space for Kailm to argue with him. “Just pick one and pass it over to me.”

“Eh?” Kalim whined, shuffling over to Jamil and handing the omega the hors d'oeuvre he had picked out. “If you wanted one you  shoulda just picked your own.” 

Jamil rolled his eyes, tucking his face in close to Kalim’s neck, whispering into the alpha’s ear “I need to taste it for poison, obviously.” This happened every time they went out to a party together and Jamil still didn’t know why Kalim was surprised each and every time. 

“Really?” Kalim whispered back, nose clumsily bumping against the skin of Jamil’s ear. “Even here?”

“Yes.” Jamil huffed, shrugging his shoulder so Kalim would step back, give him some personal space again, finding Kalim’s natural alpha musk distracting when he’s about to taste his food for poison, needs all his senses to be sharp. He hates that his omega is weak to Kalim’s scent, that he always finds himself breathing in that clean, fresh scent of the ocean when Kalim stands too close, hangs off him., despite how much he tries to resist. 

Jamil takes a deep breath of the night air, clearing his mind before he takes a small bite of Kalim’s food. Jamil frowns straight away, there's something off, it’s barely there but after taste testing Kalim’s food for years he can tell when there’s something there that shouldn’t be. It’s probably not a strong poison, meant to kill, but poison is still poison and that means there’s someone here that wants to hurt Kalim, harm the alpha. 

“It’s poisoned.” Jamil says simply after swallowing the small bite of food, turning towards Kalim, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, trying to keep a nonchalant face, not wanting anyone to know he’s aware of the attempt on Kalim’s life. Knowing the food is poisoned is only half the job, with such a big crowd around them it’s impossible to tell who the perpetrator is. 

“What!” Kalim exclaims, obviously alarmed, his scent already taking a distressed note to it. Kalim’s hands grab at Jamil, placing a warm palm to the omega’s forehead, his other hand cupping Jamil’s cheek. “Are you okay Jamil? How do you feel?” 

“I’m fine.” Jamil murmurs, letting Kalim fuss over him for the moment, knows that fighting off Kalim’s insistent hands would just antagonize Kalim, would make him more distress, alerting more people to them. “What do you want to do about this?” 

“We’re going home of course.” Kalim says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, grabbing Jamil’s hand and dragging him towards the direction of the main entrance. “Do you even have to ask? You’ve just been poisoned  Jamil, I have to make sure you’re okay!” 

“ But, the person who poisoned you is still out  there.. ” Jamil protested weakly, stumbling over his own feet, struggling to keep up with Kalim’s fast pace.

“And they’ll stay out there for tonight.” Kalim replied, voice tense, clearly upset. Kalim had this weird habit of blaming himself whenever this happened, whenever Jamil got poisoned testing his food for him, despite everything that’s happened between the two of them, despite him knowing everything that Jamil had been holding back all these years. _it’s nothing new,_ but Jamil still feels uncomfortable with the reminder that Kalim still cares for him, despite how much he _doesn’t deserve it._ “Your health is more important to me than finding out how did this to you.” 

Jamil said nothing, just followed Kalim’s lead, eyes drinking in the broad sweep of his back, skin tingling where the alpha touched him, stomach churning. _It’s probably just the poison starting to take effect._

\--

The poison’s effects start to become more obvious in the journey home. There’s a buzzing in the omega’s ear, drowning out everything else, he’s vaguely aware that Kalim’s talking to him but he can’t _hear_ him, his mind too sluggish to really process what his master is saying. His head feels heavy too, he barely has the strength to hold his own head up to look at Kalim, settling instead to lean his body against the alpha’s. At least like this he won’t have to look into Kalim’s eyes, deal with the weight of his worried, concerned gaze. 

Sitting like this, draped against Kalim’s side helps too, the alpha’s scent surrounds him like a blanket. Kalim’s scent doesn’t take away any of Jamil’s symptoms, it’s probably just the familiar sea water aroma that soothes him, comforts his omega during what is an objectively distressing experience despite how many times something like this has happened to him. 

Jamil doesn’t realize they arrived home till Kalim is slamming the door open and jumping out of their carriage, holding an arm out, waiting for Jamil to follow him. Jamil does his best, legs all weak and uncooperative, standing on shaky legs till he has to grab onto Kalim for support. Kalim frowns at this, wrapping an arm around Jamil’s waist, holding him up, hand curled around Jamil’s hip. The alpha was being weirdly silent, if Jamil was able to think straight he’d take note of the absence of Kalim’s usual cheerful chattering, notice just _how_ worried Kalim was about him. 

The alpha whistles out of the corner of his mouth, summoning his magic carpet. The alpha pushes Jamil down onto the plush carpet, quickly taking his own seat next to the omega, tugging at the front of the carpet, directing the pair towards his room, once they were both settled down. Jamil leans heavily against Kalim, shudders as a hot flush takes over, breaths becoming more labored and heavy, taking in more of Kalim’s alpha scent. He feels all light-headed and weak, like he’s slowly losing all control of his body. 

“Kalim.” Jamil murmurs unintelligibly, not sure what he even wants to say, head lolling back, looking up at the alpha. Their eyes meet, red connecting with grey and Jamil feels like the breath is punched out of him, the intensity from Kalim’s gaze reducing Jamil’s already blank mind to mush.

“Shh,” Kalim hushes him, the alpha hesitates before tucking his face into the crown of Jamil’s head, lips pressed against Jamil’s hair, but not kissing him, the touch is chaste, completely innocent. They’re just friends after all. “You’re  gonna be okay.”

It doesn’t take much longer for them to traverse the mansion and reach Kalim’s lavish room. The alpha drags Jamil towards his bed, basically carrying him at this point, his legs too weak at this stage to walk, let alone support his own weight. After settling Jamil on his bed, the omega sitting at the edge of the bed while Kalim kneeled in front of him, peering up at his servant, hands running up and down the length of Jamil’s thighs, his touch warm, burning through the thin fabric of Jamil’s pants. “How are you feeling, Jamil?”

It takes a while for Jamil to reply, mouth opening and closing his mouth, struggling to find the words he wants to say. He opens his dry lips, ready to finally respond when his words are cut off with a whimper making  it’s way up his throat. Jamil leans forward, curling in on himself, smacking a hand across his mouth to cover up the string of whimpers that are desperate to be let out. Jamil cringes when he feels the all too familiar tickle of wetness inside, stomach cramping up.

“Jamil?” Kalim asks, voice pinched with worry, leaning forward trying to catch the omega’s gaze, eyes sharp with concern. “Are you- oh.”

Jamil can tell the exact moment Kalim realizes _he’s going into_ _heat._ His ruby red eyes dilate, pupils blown wide, his nostrils flared, taking in the sweet, intoxicating scent of an omega in heat. Kalim’s cheeks darken, flushed with hormones. Jamil knows it won’t be long till his own  pheromones eat away at Kalim’s self-control, that they’ll trick the alpha into thinking he wants to fuck Jamil, _needs to fuck Jamil._

“But how...” Kalim breathes, hands now resting on Jamil’s thighs, squeezing down on the muscled length of his legs. “You’re early.”

Jamil clenches his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at Kalim, he’s so embarrassed. He thinks about the way he _clung_ to Kalim in the ride home, the way he acted so _desperate_ , so  _needy_. It was unbecoming of him. Ever since Jamil had presented as an omega, years ago, he’d tried his hardest not to let his dynamic define him, always careful with taking his suppressants, keeping a close track on his heats, desperate to keep control of his body, his _needy_ , _insatiable_ body, that right now felt like it was made for little more than _enticing_ whatever alpha had the misfortune of being near him. 

Jamil nods, swallowing dryly, holding his breath, trying his best not to breathe in any more of Kalim’s scent. “I am.” The omega breathes out, keeping his words short and to the point. “I don’t think that was poison in your food, but an aphrodisiac. I’m going into heat”

“Oh.”

They stay like that for a few moments, not saying anything. Kalim is still kneeling by Jamil’s feet, fingers drawing patterns, absent mindedly into the silk of the omega’s pants. He looks troubled, constantly casting his eyes up towards Jamil, looking away when the omega steadfastly refuses to meet his gaze. If Jamil had his wits about  him he’d tell Kalim to move, to get up, that kneeling at the feet of his _omega servant_ was unbecoming of him, that he needed to be careful of the image he projected, even if it was just the two of them. 

Jamil didn’t want Kalim getting too comfortable with him again. 

“You need to leave, Kalim.” Jamil finally bites out, bringing a hand up to the alpha’s shoulder, intending on pushing him away, but all he can bring himself to do is curl his fingers into Kalim’s shirt, holding onto him. “I’t’s not-”

“Let me help!” Kalim interrupts, resting his chin against Jamil’s knees, peering up at the omega with big pleading eyes, like he’s begging Jamil to let him eat extras at dinner, not like he’s asking Jamil to let him _fuck him._

“What? No, _no_ _way,_ ” Jamil stammered out, all flustered, his body finally reacting to how close Kalim has been. He can feel the slick that’s been slowly dripping out of him cling to his underwear, probably ruining them, his cock giving a painful throb when he takes in another mouth full of Kalim’s breath. “We can’t, you know why _we can’t._ ”

Kalim just frowns, brows pinched together, biting his lip, clearly not happy with Jamil’s words. The alpha shakes his head, wrapping both his hands around Jamil’s waist, pulling him in close, nuzzling into the omega’s stomach. “This is all my fault.” Kalim murmurs, warm breath washing over against Jamil’s over sensitive skin. “Let me help you, just this once. No one has to know.”

_No one has to know._

Of course. 

Jamil swallows thickly, Kalim’s words echoing in his mind. It would be easy, _it would be so_ _easy,_ to finally give into his body's instinct, to his body’s own natural desires, to allow himself to sink into the comfort of Kalim’s scent, Kalim’s body, Kalim’s  _everything._ To let himself be selfish once again, no one getting hurt this time, well no one except him. He’s given so much of himself to Kalim over the years, what’s just one more thing to hand over to his master, the one thing he’s been denying that he wants for _so long._

It would be so easy too. Jamil’s heat would take over, he wouldn’t even have to think, someone else, _Kalim,_ finally taking care of him for once. 

Kalim must take his silence as a yes because he starts pressing small kisses to Jamil’s abdomen, through the sheer fabric of his top, hands holding on tight to Jamil’s hips. Just this small touch, completely chaste and innocent has Jamil’s vision clouding over, pleasure taking over his mind, his body, eyes hazy as he leans into the touch, toes curling as the fire that’s been burning in the pit of his stomach starts to spread through him.

Jamil hooks a leg over one of Kalim’s shoulders, tugging him in closer, spreading his other leg to make space for Kalim’s body. The alpha takes the hint, shuffling in before he clambers up onto the bed, pushing Jamil into the soft sheets beneath him, crouched over him.

“Hey.” Kalim murmurs, cupping Jamil’s cheek before trailing his hand down, towards his neck, thumb pressing into Jamil’s scent gland, massaging the swollen, sensitive raised skin, coaxing the omega’s scent out, taking in greedy breaths of it. Kalim’s touch feels so  _good,_ so _right_ against his feverish skin. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Jamil can barely whimper out a desperate  _”please_ _”_ before Kalim is leaning in, biting down on Jamil’s lips, pulling the omega into a wet, messy kiss, Kalim’s self-control gone, losing himself to Jamil’s pheromones. Jamil’s mouth is open and slack, letting Kalim kiss him whoever he wants, the kiss bruising him, practically _claiming_ him. 

When Kalim pulls back from the kiss, Jamil feels drunk, mind hazy and sluggish, mewling quietly, arching up into Kalim, pressing his body against his masters, winding both his arms around Kalim’s neck, holding him close, anchoring their bodies together.

“Please.” Jamil whispers again, rocking his hips against Kalim, cock leaking in the confines of his pants, insides aching, frantic for the alpha’s touch, instinct taking over, his heat ravaging his mind. “Touch me.”

“Yes,” Kalim growls, tugging at Jamil’s clothes, tearing the expensive fabric to pieces in his desperation to feel the omegas skin against his. Kalim makes quick work of his own clothes too, pressing in close when they’re both bare, completely naked, warm skin sliding against warm skin, it feels _so perfect._ “Whatever Jamil wants, Jamil gets.”

Kalim man handles Jamil till he’s turned around, settled on all fours, pressing down on the sensitive nape of Jamil’s neck so his face is pressed into the pillow beneath the omegas face, back arched, presenting himself, completely on display for Kalim. Jamil whines, can feel his slick gushing out of him, trailing down his thighs, soaking his skin. Jamil wiggles his hips, urging Kalim to hurry up, to _mate_ _him,_ to _breed him._

Kalim grabs at Jamil’s slim hips, holding the omega still, kneading the plump flesh of his ass, holding both cheeks open, coaxing even more slick to trickle out of Jamil’s needy hole. Jamil whines, crying out desperately when Kalim leans forward, licking into Jamil. Kalim presses a finger into Jamil’s pliant hole, holding him open, pressing his tongue in deeper, licking up as much slick as he can. Pleasure curls through Jamil’s stomach, paralyzing him, limbs shaky and weak, it’s only Kalim’s strong grip on his hips that prop him up, holding the omega together. 

When Kalim deems Jamil ready he pulls back with a lewd, wet pop, squeezing down on Jamil’s hips, hard. “Fuck,” Kalim rasps, voice rumbling deep from his chest, he sounds just as desperate as Jamil feels. “Jamil you taste so good, so delicious.”

“Hurry,” Jamil urges Kalim on, turning his face around to glare half-heartedly at the alpha, eyes wet with pleasure, he feels so desperate, insides churning, begging to be fucked, skin flushed red with need. “Fuck me, _please._ ”

Jamil feels so _warm_ , so _wet_ , arching into the Kalim hand’s, the alpha running gentle hands along the length of the omega’s sides, soothing him, pressing one last final kiss to the base of the omega's spine. Kalim lines himself up with Jamil, pressing against him, teasing Jamil. The omega can feel his hole fluttering around Kalim, desperately trying to coax him in, suck him, he’d do just about anything to have Kalim inside him. 

Without warning Kalim pulls back before he fucks into Jamil in one smooth thrust, hard, crushing his hips against Jamil’s rear. Jamil gasps, taking in deep  breathfulls of Kalim’s heady scent, lungs full up of nothing but the aroma of his aroused alpha, head dizzy, all thoughts pushed out of him from the force of Kalim’s body against his. Jamil’s mind is blank, he can’t bring himself to think of anything, the only thing that matters in that moment is Kalim’s body against his, connected deep inside him, fucking the heat out of his body. 

Kalim thrusts into Jamil at a brutal pace, hips snapping deep inside Jamil, his heavy cock reaching all of the omega’s sensitive spots. “Oh my God, yes, yes, yes.” Jamil chants, rocking back against Kalim, meeting the alpha’s thrusts, his own cock drooling precum against ruined sheets, Kalim’s right hand snaking around the omega’s waist, stroking his red, hot cock in time with his thrusts. 

Jamil can feel when Kalim’s knot starts to form, base of his dick swelling, catching against the omega’s sensitive rim, stuffing his engorged prick inside him, stretching him wide, so wide it should hurt but it doesn’t, everywhere Kalim touches him just feels  _good,_ sparks of pleasure lighting up skin, the alpha setting him on fire. Kalim sinks into him, locking them both together,  cumming deep inside him, painting his insides white. Jamil’s orgasm follows the alpha’s immediately, insides spasming around Kalim, his inner walls fluttering around him, milking the alpha’s cock, sobbing weakly, the pleasure almost overwhelming, he feels so  _good,_ so _full._

Kalim pulls the pair onto their side, spooning Jamil from the back, holding him close. The alpha brings a warm palm against Jamil’s belly, pressing down, groaning, dick throbbing inside the omega when he can feel himself inside Jamil, pressed against the omega’s stomach, stuffed full of his cum. Jamil let's out small hitched breaths at the way Kalim’s strokes him, relaxing onto his knot, exhaustion taking over his wrecked body. 

Jamil lets out a pleased sigh, feels his eyes droop shut, the events of the night finally catching up to him. “That was good.” The omega finally slurs out, reaching down to link his fingers with Kalim’s. He’ll blame it on the heat. 

Kalim presses a trail of kisses to the nape of his neck, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. Jamil ignores the way his chest aches at the touch. It’s not like Kalim would ever mate him, this moment was only brought on because he was drugged, Jamil is well aware of that, won’t forget it. 

Jamil settles into the bed, cuddling into Kalim, letting this fantasy play out for just a moment longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah). im taking requests again but pls dont spam the same one like five times bc honestly i wont do it at all then lol


End file.
